Everyday
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya, a young Quirkless Alpha, met his idol All Might his life changed forever. He got into the school of his dreams and was heading towards his dream. When Shouta Aizawa, a Omega from a wealthy family, passed his recommendation exam to get into U.A., he met a young courageous Alpha that changed his life forever. Omegaverse. Izuku/Aizawa (not teacher-student)
1. Chapter 1

**Everyday**

_Summary: When Izuku Midoriya, a young Quirkless Alpha, met his idol All Might his life changed forever. He got into the school of his dreams and was heading towards his dream. When Shouta Aizawa, a Omega from a wealthy family, passed his recommendation exam to get into U.A., he met a young courageous Alpha that changed his life forever. Omegaverse._

_Story Warnings: Omegaverse, AU, Young Shouta Aizawa, Kidnapping, Violence, Character Death, Murder, possible kidnapping, possible Rape/Non-Con, possible future Mpreg_

_Pairings: Izuku Midoriya/Shouta Aizawa, Katsuki Bakugou/Shoto Todoroki, Denki Kaminari/Hitoshi Shinsou, Hizashi Yamada/Emi Fukukado, Toshinori Yagi/Naomosa Tsukauchi, Momo Yaoyorozu/Kyoka Jiro, Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida/Ochaho Uraraka, Hawks/Dabi, Shirakumo Oboro/Nemuri Kayama_

_Author's Note: So this is a fic that I've been playing with for a while. So Aizawa was never older than Izuku in this! With where his birthday falls, he is actually younger than Izuku in this but a couple of months. He is just a regular teenager in this one. I don't condone teacher/student relationships and I have read a few of Aizuku stories. We also have a surprise homeroom teacher for this one guys! It will kinda follow the anime/manga but of course for obvious reasons I have to ignore certain parts. Hitoshi Shinsou is in Class 1-A. Sorry Mineta, you don't exist. I do wish they would tone it down with him, maybe I wouldn't want Aizawa to strangle him every second. I do gotta admit, sometimes he is really great comic relief. I just don't like writing him. This chapter does mention Sex Crimes/Rape very briefly just so you are aware!_

**Chapter One: Start of Something New (High School Musical Cast)**

_Chapter Summary: A look into the lives of middle schoolers Izuku Midoriya and Shouta Aizawa. Izuku meets his idol, All Might and Shouta discovers he has a recommendation to U.A. High School. _

Eighty percent of the population have a special abilities known as a quirk while the remaining twenty percent are rendered quirkless. The population was also split up between male and female each with their own secondary gender which was split up as Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

Alphas were at the top of the hiearchy of dynamics. They were the strongest and fiercest in the eyes of the people. Their secondary gender was known for their strength and determination to protect. This lead to most of them becoming pro heroes. A profession that came to be with the rise quirks. Alphas are natural born leaders. Others tended to follow them just because they were an Alpha. Alphas hold authority and most carry it with pride and use it for good.

The Beta dynamic was common referred to as the "Right Hand Man". Alphas tend to have a beta by their side due to their levelheadedness. Unlike their dynamic counterparts, they have the most control of their dynamics. It was easier to control a beta dynamic compared to an Alpha. They have a high level of self control and are often looked at and wanted for their ability to work in high stress situations. In hero society, Betas make up most of the sidekicks and second in commands.

Omegas were the nuturing type of dynamic. Omegas are the pilar of support for Alphas and Betas. While they usually aren't the strongest, they make up for it in their abilities to gain loyalty and respect easily. People tend to be really calm and comforted in the presence of an Omega. They are fierce, protective, and extremely loyal. They also tended to be the voice of reason. Without hesitation, they care and nuture those around them. Unlike Alphas and Betas, they don't make up a lot of the hero society but are in high demand due to their abilites with their second dynamic.

Izuku Midoriya fell in with the Alphas. However for him, he was not like most Alphas and other people in their superhuman society. When he was four years old, he receieved the devestating news that he was quirkless. That would never stop him from shooting for his dream to be a hero. Izuku wanted to be a hero more than anything.

The day had started off normally for him. Until his homeroom teacher announced that he was applying for U.A. High School. The most prestigous school in all of Japan for heroics. He was the laughing stock of the class. How could a quirkless kid get into a school meant for quirks?

Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku's childhood friend and fellow Alpha, had exploded his Hero Analysis book before tossing it out the window. Of course Kaachan would be going for U.A., he did have a powerful quirk that would be perfect for a hero.

The streets were quiet as he walked along other than his muttering. His notebook secured in his arms as he moved along. Bakugou had told him to take a swan dive off of the roof. If he actually did it, what would Bakugou do then? Would he regret saying it? Bakugou always had an explosive personally that had set in when he got his quirk. That didn't stop Midoriya's admiration for the other Alpha. Bakugou knew exactly what he wanted in life and wouldn't stop until he got there.

He was passing through an alleyway on his walk home. He had made a decision following Bakugou's reaction. He would keep going and believe in himself to follow his dreams. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the noise from behind him. He stopped suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. Slowly turning on his heel, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "A v-villain?!" He whispered aloud.

The sludge villain smirked. "You will make a perfect skin suit, kid." Immediately, Midoriya tried to run off but the villain had already launched himself at the teen. The Alpha gasped as the liquid started to fill his throat. The villain was saying something to him but he couldn't hear over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

Suddenly the sludge stopped. The air felt like it was moving around him and he barely managed to crack his eyes open. A large figure with blonde hair with his fist held out stood at the entrance of the alleyway.

_Is that All Might?_

The world went dark around him.

Shouta Aizawa stared out the window next to his desk as his homeroom teacher droned on about whatever lesson they were on. Fighting his eyes to keep them open and at least seem like he was actually paying attention.

He gladly ignored the people around him. He disliked almost every single one of them. Shouta is an Omega and not the typical one at that. He wasn't docile and submissive automatically like most people assumed that Omegas were like. It wasn't like he got along well with the others around him either.

Ever since he started at this private school on his father's request, it had been nothing but torment from the others. It was all due to his quirk. His quirk Erasure, was quickly deemed by his classmates as villainous due to its nature of being able to block the usage of a quirk temporarily while they were in his line of sight.

Not a day went by that he didn't miss his old school. At least at his old school he had his friend Hitoshi Shinsou. Another Omega he had met when he was a child who also got bullied for his quirk. Shouta thought that Shinsou had an excellent quirk for heroics. Shinsou's quirk was Brainwashing. He could literally just tell the villains to take themselves to jail but of course others only saw the villianous things that could be done with it.

Discrimination was not knew in Shouta's life. In the world of the wealthy, Omegas often were married off at a young age to start baring as much pups as they could. Unfortunately for him, his father was loaded. He was a trust fund kid. He didn't fit in with the rich crowd. He didn't necessarily fit in anywhere. If he were to be in an arranged marriage, he would hope his father would choose Tenya Iida. A young Alpha from the Iida hero family. They had known each other since they were infants. He is the one Alpha that Shouta trusted enough.

Luckily for him, his mother put her foot down and forbid his father from forcing him into marriage at a young age. She had came from a middle class family that was still pretty wealthy but not as much as the Aizawa's. She saw the world through the eyes of the poverty and middle classes. His mother was a police detective who worked in the Quirk Crimes Division. She had seen the horrors of the world and tried everything to keep her son away from it.

He didn't act like the proper rich Omega either. He didn't listen to commands from the Head of the Family like he was supposed too. He respected his father but refused to let his father use Alpha commands on him. His father was mad at first before he realized how much Shouta was like his mother. They had grown a mutual respect for each other after that.

His father Aiko Aizawa was the Head Alpha of the Aizawa family since Shouta's grandfather passed ten years ago. In the hiearchy of dynamics, Aiko called the shots. Well he would if Aiko wasn't wrapped around his former wife's finger. Aiko often traveled frequently for work so he left most of the choices to his ex-mate. All he wanted was to be keep in the loop or be apart of the decision if it was a large choice. It was a fair situation when it came to Shouta. Aiko is the CEO and majority share holder of Aizawa Enterprises. The company worked mostly with hero agencies, police forces, and the military. Aizawa Enterprises had deals all over the world that caused Aiko to be gone for weeks at a time. The biggest deal they had was currently with David Shield, an Alpha, who lived on I-Island that catered support items for heroes and sidekicks.

Aizawa Enterprises is actually how Shouta's parents met. His mother, Kazumi Aizawa is a Beta who had been working in the Sex Crimes Division when the two met. They had configured together on making a device that would support the testing of Rape Kits in a timely manner. Kazumi is still a police officer currently. She was now a detective in the Quirk Crimes Division after transferring due to a promotion. She now worked closely with hero agencies in the area and the capturing of villains. It worked well with her quirk which was Immobilization.

Shouta and Kazumi's quirks were very similiar. They both could look at their opponents and use their quirks. The difference was that the effects of Erasure would end once Shouta blinked. Kazumi's continued on as long as if she was near her target. Kazumi had told Shouta when she was younger that her quirk was also discriminated against due to it being an emitter quirk and not physical. It only made her drive for success more. It had paid off.

With both of his parents having jobs that kept them away for a long period of time, he was thankful for his loud, obinoxous older brother. While they weren't full blooded siblings, they definitely were closer than half siblings with a fifteen year age gap. His older brother is Hizashi Yamada, an Alpha who is a pro hero working underneath the name of Present Mic. Hizashi also had a radio show that he ran on Friday nights called _Put Your Hands Up Radio! _and also worked as an English teacher at U.A. High School. Despite his three jobs, Hizashi made it a point to see Shouta every single day and be home at night so he wasn't alone.

Hizashi was his mother's eldest child. He was born when Kazumi was only seventeen. From what Hizashi had told him, his father was an Japanese-American who had attended the same high school as their mother. Hizashi's father died in a car accident before Shouta was born. Aiko treated Hizashi as his own despite not being blood due to his love and affection for Kazumi. Aiko had given Hizashi the choice for adoption but Hizashi had declined. Hizashi still didn't give him his reasoning to this day. No matter what though, Aiko would be there for Hizashi too.

Discrimination against his dynamic and quirk weren't the only thing that Shouta was bullied for. He was often bullied for his size alone. Shouta only stood at five-feet-two inches in height. He knew he was small for his age. With being an Omega gave him certain curves at his hips to accomandate for the fact that he could bare pups. He was often mistaked for a female because he kept his hair long. His black ebony hair fell just below his ears. He could cut it shorter but he preferred his hair being longer. To him, it suited him better. Didn't help that his mother gave him a bowl cut when he was younger. Ever since then, he hated cutting his hair.

"Aizawa!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by his homeroom teacher staring at him. Her hands on her hips as she frowned at him. "Class is over."

Shouta sighed. "I'm sorry ma'am. I just couldn't get out of my head I guess."

She gave a soft smile. The Omega teacher walked towards him and took a seat at a desk adjacent from him. She knew of the torment that Shouta got through the halls of the school and did her best to stop it but some of her attempts were in vain. None of the acts of bullying were physical so all she could do was run them off.

"Aizawa, I know you're worried about getting into U.A." She said. Shouta shrugged. He wanted to get into heroics but according to his brother to pass the exam you needed a physical quirk. He had also applied for General Education Department in hopes of moving up that way. "Aizawa, if it helps... I think you will make a great hero one day. That's why I put in a recommendation for you."

Shouta's head snapped over to his teacher. "What?"

"U.A. has a recommendation system and I am the one who does your quirk assessments so I put one in. I know how the test is at U.A. and I want you to have your shot."

Shouta's face flushed. "Thank you, sensei." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go home, Aizawa. I will see you tomorrow."

Midoriya slowly started to come too to a rapid tapping against his face. He cracked his eyes open and immediately his eyes widened in disbelief.

Standing proudly above him was none other than his idol All Might. Japan's current Number One hero. Immediately he felt the excitement filling him. He screeched as All Might started to speak. He wasn't exactly sure what the Alpha hero was saying through the sounds of his own disbelief. All Might was standing directly in front of him with the villain in a botle.

He scrambled for his Hero Analysis book. He needed to get All Might's autograph. He flipped open the pages and let out a loud scream. _He already signed it! _Jumping up to his feet, he immediately bowed with his entire body rocking back and forth multiple times. He wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point but he didn't care.

"I need to get this guy to the police." All Might stated, patting the bottle in his pocket. All Might announced his exit and went to jump. Without much thought, Midoriya grabbed onto All Might's leg. Completely shocking the pro hero as he realized that he had company in the air. "What are you doing?" All Might and Midoriya grappled in the air for a moment.

"If I let go, I'll die." Midoriya stated.

All Might froze for a moment. "You have a point." He looked around for a place to land safely. "Now close your eyes and mouth."

It wasn't long before they were landing on top of a building. He felt sick to his stomach as All Might's feet touched the ground. _Oh man, why did I do that? _He thought as the nausea finally surpassed.

"Just bang on the door until someone comes, they will let you in." All Might stated, his back still turned to Midoriya.

Midoriya reached his hand out. "You're leaving already?"

All Might stopped, "Justicing never ends. I need to get this villain to the cops."

"Wait!" The young teen called out as All Might began to leave. "I need to know." All Might stopped completely. "Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?" It seemed like time stopped around them. Midoriya was nervous as All Might stood completely still. It was like as if he didn't know what to say. "I want to be the kind of hero that has a proud smile on my face. The kind of hero that gives people hope."

During his rambling, he failed to notice the smoke surrounding All Might. He looked back up from the concrete underneath his feet and his eyes widened. A scream escaped the teen as he looked at the sight in front of him. The once bulky form of All Might now stood a body that resembled a skeleton. All Might's hands were in front of his face like he was covering a cough. Immediately Midoriya started to look around him exclaiming, "What happened? You deflated! Where did All Might go? You're not him! You're an imposter!"

All Might sighed. "I can assure you that I am All Mig-" He couldn't finish his sentence before blood came gushing out of his mouth. Midoriya let out another scream at the sight.

"Impossible!" The green haired Alpha cried out.

All Might took in a deep breath, thinking of the best way to explain it. "You know those guys at the pool that suck in to look buff? Yeah, I'm like that."

Midoriya couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. All Might, the world's Symbol of Peace, was standing before him in a lanky form compared to the always smiling muscular form. "But... you're the Symbol of Peace. The hero who gets through any obstacule with a fearless smile."

All Might frowned. "I can tell you there is plenty of fear behind that smile." Midoriya stopped completely. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm counting on you to keep this quiet. Don't go telling your friends or going online." Midoriya still didn't say anything but stood in shock as All Might raised his shirt, revealing a massive flower shaped scar covering his chest and towards his stomach. "Pretty gross right? I got this in a fight five years back. My respitatory system is pretty much shot and I lost my entire stomach. All the surgeries have almost completely worn me out. Right now I can only do hero work for about three hours a day. This is what I look like the rest of the time." He explained, lowering his shirt as he looked back up to the teen from his sitting position on the ground.

Midoriya gasped. "No way... five years ago? Was that the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" He was still in complete disbelief.

"You really know your stuff." All Might scoffed. "No, the punk managed to get a few hits in but he couldn't bring me down. This fight... most of the world has never heard of. I did my best to keep it under wraps." He stopped for a moment, looking back at Midoriya. "I'm supposed to be the guy that is always smiling, right? I'm the Symbol of Peace. People everywhere need to think that I'm never afraid. Honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. Just a mask I put on." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Pro heroes put their lives on the line every fight. Some villains just can't be defeated without a quirk. So can you be a hero... not without a quirk."

Midoriya felt as if his entire world was shattering around him. His idol... the man who he looked up too said he couldn't be a hero. "I see..."

"If you want to help people, you could become a police officer. With heroes, they don't come in contact with villains much but it's a fine profession." The blonde Alpha got off of the ground and headed towards the door nearby. "It's okay to have a dream, young man but try to make sure they are attainable, understand." The door shut behind him, leaving Midoriya left in his thoughts.

An explosion happened not far off in the distance and instantly Midoriya was heading towards the door. "A villain! I woner what hero is going to show up?" He stopped as All Might's words came to mind. _Can you be a hero, not without a quirk. _Sighing, he slowed down and went through the door.

He was completely lost in his thoughts as he walked through the building and got to the street. He clutched his backpack in his hands as he walked along the streets. He wasn't sure exactly where he was walking just that his feet were practically moving on their own.

He stopped and sighed. He had subconciously walked towards the villain attack. He rounded the corner and completely froze at the sight of the villain in front of him.

_Is that... the Sludge Villain_

He looked on, his eyes settling on the victim that the Sludge Villian had. His eyes widened as he realized who exactly it was and why the explosions around them seemed so familiar.

_Kaachan. _

Without a thought, he began to move.

Shouta was completely lost in his thoughts as he walked down the streets. He needed to go get his eye drops before he headed home. It still left him completely shocked that his teacher had put in a recommendation for him. He was just the quiet student who sat in the back of the room.

He didn't know anything about the Recommendation Entrance Exam. Would he get in? He knew that the Recommendation system was for the Heroics course so maybe he stood a change of getting in? His quirk wasn't suitable for the normal Entrance Exams. Hizashi had been the teacher who conducted the exams. It consisted of a written and a practical exam. Shouta knew he would most likely pass the written exam but when it came to the practical he wouldn't. Hizashi said that only physical quirks are able to pass the test unless you can figure out how to beat the bots without using a quirk.

"Hey, Shouta." The ebony haired teen turned just in time for an arm to be thrown over his shoulder. He looked up to see the spikey indigo hair of Hitoshi Shinsou. "What are you doing walking home?"

Shouta frowned but didn't push Shinsou away. "Hey, Hitoshi. You know once a month I get eye drops." Shinsou chuckled and took his arm off of Shouta's shoulders and walked beside him. "What are you doing out this way?"

Shinsou shrugged. "Mom is out with her friends and my dad is still at work. I get to do whatever for a couple of hours until Mom gets home."

Shouta smiled slightly. Shinsou's mom was a stay at home mom but she often went out to see her friends to give Hitoshi some time to spend with his friends. His father was a doctor at the local hospital, whose quirk allowed him to stay over a hundred hours at a time for a shift.

"How about you come to my house for a while? My dad isn't home yet and Mom is at work. Hizashi might be there." Shouta muttered. Shinsou smiled.

"Lets do it." The Indigo haired Omega stated. "First stop, eye drops."

Shinsou threw his arm back over Shouta's shoulders as they began walking back towards the direction that Shouta had been orginally heading. It didn't take long to get to the pharmacy that Shouta gets his eye drops from. It had actually be Dr. Shinsou that prescribed him the eye drops when he noticed how red Shouta's eyes got whenever he did a quirk assessment test. It actually helped a lot, he didn't feel the dry eye as bad after using his quirk. The big downside to his quirk. Whenever he got dry eye, his ability to use his quirk shortened cause he had to blink more often.

The pharmacy wasn't busy when the two Omegas walked inside. Shouta walked up to the nearest pharmacist and pulled out his student ID to hand to her. The Beta woman behind the counter smiled at him and took the ID. Shouta recognized her, she was usually always here when he had to stop by.

The pharmacist didn't say anything as she turned and walked back to the shelves of medication and pulled off two small bags. Walking back over she placed it on the counter and said, "Here you go Mr. Aizawa."

Shouta looked at the extra bag in confusion. "I thought I was only getting eye drops?"

The Beta looked at the second bag and typed into the computer. She paused for a moment and looked back at him. "Looks like your father called in for this. The medicine is a mild form of heat suppresents that most high schoolers take. They make it to where you can still attend class even in heat unlike missing classes when you were in middle school. I know its popular for Omegas in the hero course."

Shouta stood shocked for a moment but went ahead and took it from her. He said a quick thank you and went back over to Shinsou. "What's that?"

"Heat suppresents." Shinsou looked as shocked as Shouta did after the words left the younger teen's mouth. "My dad ordered them for me."

Shinsou thoughts for a moment as they left the pharmacy and started back in the direction of Shouta's house. "Yeah, my dad said he wanted to get me something like that for school. Did she say that they were the ones you could attend class on?" Shinsou questioned. Shouta nodded. "Apparently they work really well and don't effect your body like normal heat suppresents due. Allows you to have your heat but without the side effects."

Shouta chuckled softly. "Perks of having a doctor for a dad."

Shinsou couldn't help the laugh that came from him. He went to say something but both of the Omegas jumped as a loud explosion rang out nearby. "What the hell was that?"

The two shared looks before they walked over to where a crowd was gathering around an alleyway. Shouta's eyes widened as he looked at the villain. The villian was made completely out of sludge and a blonde teenager was mixed up within the sludge. "Oh my god." He whispered.

It wasn't long before the pro heroes Death Arms, Mount Lady, Backdraft, and Kamui Woods showed up on the scene. Mount Lady couldn't get close to the villain due to the small of the alleyway, instead she chose to stay with the civilians. Backdraft was quick at work on the fires around the buildings. Kamui Woods worked on pulling civilians out of the buildings, keeping his wooden arms above the flames. Death Arms attempted to fight the villain but it was in vain.

"That kid is causing explosions everywhere. The heroes can't get close." Shinsou muttered, surveying the scene.

"None of these heroes have the right kind of powers for a fight like this." Shouta stated.

"Is that the villain All Might was after before?" Another bystander stated.

_All Might is here? _The ebony haired Omega thought.

He felt himself starting to move forward but Shinsou's hand reached out and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Shinsou hissed.

Before Shouta could reply, a flash of green came from beside them. His eyes were glued to the teenager that ran out. He could barely hear the protests from the pro heroes. The teen turned, throwing the backpack he had on towards the villain and managed to get him in the eye. Shouta watched on with wide eyes as the teen just clawed at the sludge, saying something to the other captured teen.

Within seconds, a flash of blonde also joined the fight. Shouta didn't think his eyes could widen anymore. All Might in the flesh stood before all of them. The pro hero grabbed ahold of both of the teens and pulled them from the sludge at the same time as he threw a punch.

Mount Lady placed her arms in front of the civilians as wind gushed towards them. Shouta shielded his eyes with his arms as the wind blew by them. Suddenly everything was over, the ebony haired teen looked back up to see All Might standing proudly. The civilians were speechless as rain suddenly started to pour down, drenching them all.

"Oh my god. He changed the weather with a single punch." Shinsou exclaimed. Shouta didn't say anything as his eyes stayed clued on the green haired teen sitting on the ground next to All Might.

_Who is that kid? _

Midoriya started his track home. Of course he would end up scolded by the pro heroes for interfering the fight. He had to do something. Kaachan had been captured. He stopped as he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see exactly who he had been thinking about.

"Deku!" Bakugou paused for a moment, coming to a complete stop. "You didn't help me. You did nothing. You are just a quirkless loser, don't forget that." With that Bakugou turned on his heel and walked away. Midoriya rolled his eyes as a smile came to his face.

_He's right though. I really didn't do anything. At least I tried. _The green haired Alpha thought.

"I AM HERE!" All Might jumped out in front of him in his muscle form.

"All Might! Where did you come from?" Midoriya said as he nearly jumped in the air from the surprise appearance of his idol. All Might began to speak again before he suddenly deflated causing Midoriya to scream once more.

The blonde sighed and looked at the teen. "I came to thank you and to talk to you about your question from earlier. Thank you... if it wasn't for you I would of just been a bystander during that fight."

Midoriya quickly interjected with, "It was my fault. I got in the way of your hard work and wasted your energy."

"I'm not done." All Might cut him off. "When you told me you didn't have power, I saw this timid quirkless boy jump into the fight. It inspired me to act too. There are stories about pro heroes, how they became great... they all have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think... almost on their own." Midoriya felt tears come to his eyes as All Might spoke. His mother's words from when he was younger running through his head. "Today, that is what happened to you." Midoriya found himself falling to his knees and sobbing as All Might finished with, "Young man, you too can become a hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyday**

_Author's Note: Alright so here is chapter two! So for a tinsy bit we are following the show. I'm going based off the show cause I don't like spoiling things for people from the manga which I have read the entire manga to date. So this chapter does follow the second episode about Izuku's training. _

_Additional Notes: This chapter does take place over the span of ten months like the episode Roaring Muscles. The beginning picks up immediately following the closure of the last chapter._

**Chapter Two: Breakthrough (by Lemonade Mouth Cast)**

_Chapter Summary: Izuku starts training with All Might to prepare his body for One for All as he learns more about All Might's power. Meanwhile, Shouta starts training for his Recommendation Exam. _

_"Young man, you too can become a hero." _

Izuku was in absolute shock from the words that were leaving All Might's mouth. He had said he could be a hero. He, quirkless Alpha Izuku, could be a hero. It's all he ever wanted to hear in his life. From his mother... his friends... that's all he ever wanted. Now All Might was telling him those words.

He had discovered All Might's secret completely by mistake. He was never supposed to know. The Number One hero had been in a fight that had reverted him to the body of like a skeleton. Rotting and growing frail. He was never supposed to know but All Might was counting on him to keep it a secret from the rest of the world.

The man standing in front of him was the Symbol of Peace. The one man that managed to drop crime rates just by his very existance. A part of him never thought that he would ever hear those words, especially from the man he admired most.

"I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit." All Might stated, a smile on his face as he looked down at the young Alpha. Izuku felt the confusion fill his body and it was definitely written on his face as he looked up to the pro hero.

"Wait... what do you mean... inherit?" Izuku questioned almost hestitantly.

All Might let out a loud laugh. "I'm not going to force you to take my power." The blonde Alpha stated. _What is he talking about? Quirks can't be given. _Izuku thought. "There is some things you need to know about my power. Most media outlets guess my quirk as superstrength or even invulnerability but that's not the case. I usually just dodge the question because the world needs to believe their Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero.. but I'm not. There is nothing natural about my abilities. I wasn't born with this power. It's a scared torch that was passed onto me by someone else."

If he wasn't in shock before. He definitely was now. "Wait... someone gave you your abilities. No way..."

All Might only smiled and threw his arms out. "Yes, way."

Izuku immediately started to mutter through the shock as All Might stared down at him. "I don't understand... no one has ever been able to figure it. Online everyone is always talking about it and trying to figure it out. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries." His muttering continued as the older man deadpanned at him as. It was impossible to pass a quirk to another person. Quirks were unique to each individual person. No two quirks were alike, they were always different. The idea of being able to pass on or inherit a quirk was near to none.

"My quirk's true name is One for All." All Might stated.

Izuku stared in disbelief. "One for All..." He whispered.

"This quirk is passed on, getting stronger with each person. A stockpile of power. This power is what gives me the ability to saves those in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength." All Might explained, a smile on his face as he spoke of his great powers.

Izuku was still in confusion. "Why would you chose me? What if I can't live up to it?"

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. I watched you jump into that fight with the rest of us just standing by. You might be quirkless but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero." All Might replied as tears returned to Izuku's eyes as the pro continued to speak.

Izuku stood up from the ground. His face set in stone in determination as he looked up to the older Alpha. "Yes, I'll do it."

All Might smirked. "No hesitiation. Just like I thought."

If only he knew exactly what he was in store for to recieve this power from the Symbol of Peace.

Shouta's mind wouldn't leave the green haired kid he had seen earlier. He had made it home not long after All Might had defeated the villain and Hitoshi had already taken off since his mother had arrived home. He was left alone to his thoughts.

In front of him sat the exact paperwork over the same thing his teacher had told him earlier that day. His recommendation papers for U.A. It had came as a total shock to him. He never dreamed that he would recieve a recommendation for U.A. He figured that he would apply for the hero course and keep General Studies as his back up if he didn't cut it in the exam. He knew his quirk was suitable against robots that he knew would be in the exam. He would of had to figure out a way to defeat the robots without the use of a quirk. His quirk would of been useless in the exam.

He worried for Hitoshi as well. Hitoshi was applying for U.A.'s hero course as well but the Omega also didn't have a suitable quirk for the exam. Hitoshi's quirk was Brainwashing. He couldn't just brainwash a robot. They didm't have brains or the ability to speak. His quirk was going to be useless as well. Hitoshi had also applied for the General Studies department in case if he didn't get in. Hitoshi already acted like he wasn't going to make the hero course.

Shouta sighed as he put the papers back on the table and leaned against the back of the sofa. Could he even be able to pass the Recommendation Exam? Was it similar to what the normal entrance exam would be? No doubt in some way the Recommendation Exam would also use their quirks in some form. Whether it was to further them in the test or use against others. He didn't know.

The Omega groaned as he once more grabbed the papers and shuffled through them. One was a letter of recommendation from his homeroom teacher. He knew as much that he would recieve that one. He continued to flip through the pages, stopping and holding them out in front of them where he could see each of the pages. In total, he had six recommendation letters. One from each of his teachers from school. Baffled, the papers slid from his hands and into the floor.

All of his teachers believed him to be good enough for the hero course at U.A. High School. They actually believed in him. He knew that recommendations were for outstanding and exceptional students. As much as he denied it, he was smart and quick on his feet. He excelled with his quirk therapist and in his physical classes. He was one of the fast students at this school when no one used their quirks. Most of his classmates didn't have a quirk that could boost their speed so they were on level playing ground.

"SHOUTA!" The Omega didn't even flinch as the voice rang out through the home and into the family room where he resided. The obnoxiously loud voice continued throughout the house until its owner came into the room.

Smiling down at him was the figure of his older brother. Hizashi wore a large grin as he dropped his bag on the floor and leaned against the back of the couch. "Loud as always, Zashi." Shouta muttered, finally moving to pick up the papers from the floor. "How annoying."

Hizashi placed his gloved hand over his chest and released a dramatic whine. "You wound me, Shou." The Alpha snickered as Shouta leaned back up with an eye roll. "What is that?" He quickly questioned once he realized what his brother had been holding.

Shouta didn't say a word as he handed the papers over to the pro hero. The blonde took the papers from him and looked down at the pages. The Omega bit his lip as he watched Hizashi's eyes scan over the pages until he had came to the last one. Hizashi looked back up to him, a large grin coming to his face before he promptly launched himself over the back of the couch as threw his arms around Shouta's shoulders. "You got recommendations from all of your teachers. My little Shou is growing up so fast."

Shouta's face flushed as he peeled himself away from his brother. "It's not that big of a deal." He muttered. A part of him still believed that he shouldn't of gotten as many recommendations as he did but some how he did. He knew he wanted to be a hero one day. Not one of the ones who were all over the media for their work but rather one who kept a low profile and stayed out of the spotlight. Despite his age, he didn't believe that heroes should be flaunting all over the media. They were heroes, it was their jobs to help others. All Might was one of those people. The Number One hero was always in the news. The sludge villain attack from earlier that day had already hit the news almost immediately following the incident just from All Might defeating him.

Hizashi's face softened. Hizashi had been the only person that Shouta had told about his insecurities in himself and his quirk. What if he wasn't good enough? He didn't have a flashy quirk. To him, he was basically like the twenty percent of the population that were quirkless. His quirk just cancelled out other quirks as long as if he kept his eyes on them. Any fight with him would basically be quirkless versus quirkless until he would be forced to blink and end his quirk's effects.

"You're kidding me right? Shou, that's amazing! Most students only get about four tops. You got six!" Hizashi exclaimed, his excitement quickly seeping out of him as he moved around the couch and took a seat next to his younger brother. "Why can't you see how amazing you are? Even your teachers believe so."

Shouta frowned. "Or they pity me."

It was Hizashi's turn to frown. It was more a scowl from the unsettling feeling that came to the pit of his stomach. "I highly doubt that all of your teachers got together to put a recommedation into the best hero school in Japan because they pity you." Hizashi huffed, getting up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. He paused as he got to the door and faced his brother once more. "One day you will meet someone that will show you that you are not what you think you are. That you are extraordinary."

Without another word, Hizashi left Shouta in silence. The Omega sighed, grabbing his bag from the floor and heading off to the stairs. "Whatever you say." He muttered to no one in particular.

The training that All Might had in mind had been totally different that what Izuku thought it would of been. Currently they were at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, which had been trashed for as long as Izuku could remember.

What is All Might's brilliant plan? Clean the beach.

Izuku's body was wrapped in ropes as All Might sat on top of a refridgerator that he was currently trying to pull off of the beach. The blonde Alpha was currently in his muscle form as he yelled down at the teenager. He had absolutely no idea how he was gonna managed to do this in ten months. That's all they had until the Entrance Exam.

With a huff, Izuku crashed to the ground as he listened to All Might. He groaned as he turned to face the pro hero. "There is an extra 600 pounds with you sitting on top of it." He muttered. His body was weak and small compared to the muscluar form of his idol. "Why do you have me picking up trash off of the beach anyway?"

The blonde pulled his phone out of his pocket, the camera facing Izuku as he started to speak once more, "Your body isn't ready for my power yet." He merely stated as he jumped down from the top of the fridge and started to track over to the younger Alpha.

Izuku immediately tensed up. "I thought you said I was worthy!" He exclaimed, in disbelief of what All Might was telling him.

"Your weak little body isn't ready for the amount of power that One for All holds. We have to mold you into the perfect vessel for the power." All Might replied. "If I were to give you my power now before you were ready, your body wouldn't be able to contain the mass amount of energy flowing through you." The blonde explained as Izuku continued to mutter on the ground.

With that, ten months of intense training began for him. Ten months to mold himself into a perfect vessel for One for All. Ten months until he would be applying to the school of his dreams.

Only eight months left until exam time. Shouta ran on the sidewalks around the town. Huffing as he sped forward, forcing himself to go faster. Hizashi had been busy between his patrols at his hero agency and his work at U.A. lately to help him so he was on his own for now. He wasn't sure exactly what Hitoshi was doing right now but he knew the other Omega was planning on going through the regular entrance exams. Shouta hoped for a miracle for his friend. He knew how much Hitoshi wanted to be a hero but he also knew that his quirk wasn't suitable for the robots in the exam.

Taking a deep breath, Shouta grabbed onto the nearby rail that seperated the street from the beach. He pulled himself over to where he was on his hands instead of his feet. His hair polled around his forearms as he took in a few deep breaths before allowing himself to fall backwards and land on his feet in the sand.

Without a second to spare, he took off running again this time in the sand. He knew he would be coming up onto the trashed part of the beach soon. Thinking, he could use part of it as a small obstacle course during his runs.

If what he knew about the Recommendation Exams turned out to be correct, other students would be using their quirks in an obstacule course. He could use his quirk to cancel out theirs so he could get into the lead but he wasn't exactly sure if he could do that. Heroes don't sabatoge others to get ahead. It would be frowned upon. It's the only thing that he could think of that his quirk would be useful. So instead, his speed is what was going to help him.

He constantly went on runs after school or when he couldn't sleep at night. He prefered to do his training at night since no one was out at night and he had free range to do what he pleased. He knew he was quick on his feet, agile, and all around flexible. He took various gymnastic and martial arts classes in his free time outside of school. With the downside of his quirk, he knew that most of his fights would be a hand to hand fight. An even playing ground without quirks.

He could feel the sand settling in his shoes as he continued to run. The trash came into his line of sight as he grabbed another rail and threw himself over it, landing perfectly on his feet. He frowned as he heard voices ringing out from the middle of piles of trash. Slowly down from a run to a jog before stopping completely, he moved around the trash until the owners of the voices came into his line of sight.

His eyes widened as his gaze fell on the same green haired boy from the villain attack. "This is impossible!" The green haired boy exclaimed as he pushed against a truck in an attempt to move it.

"Not impossible, c'mon kid. The point of this is to strengthen your body." Shouta almost jumped as a blonde man came into view. He took in the man's figure, frowning at the clear signs of sickness on the man. His body appearing like someone put a lay of skin over a skeleton. "Let's go Midoriya. Keep going." The green haired boy only nodded as he continued to push against the truck, managing to move it a little .

_Midoriya. That's his name. _Shouta thought to himself. He turned away from the two and crept away from them before breaking back out in a jog. Passing by all of the trashed part of the beach, he ran back over to the railings. Jumping up, he grabbed one of the rails and pulled himself off of the beach and flipped back over onto the street.

His run continued until he found his way back to the driveway of his home. He allowed himself to slow down to a slow jog. His eyes scanned over the cars, a small smile came to his face once he realized that all three cars that belonged there were there.

It only took him a moment to get to the door and inside the house. He didn't say anything as he slid off his shoes and placed them in their rightful place. Turning on his heel and walking up the steps into the main part of the home, his mother came around the corner and smiled at him.

Kazumi Aizawa's black hair was pulled up into a pony tail while she was still dressed in her work clothes. "Welcome home, Shouta. How was your run?" She questioned, a smile on her face as she looked down at him.

"It was fine." He muttered, still breathing heavily. Kazumi held out a bottle of water in front of him and motioned for him to take it from her. He whispered a quick thank you and drank down half the bottle without a thought. "What are you doing home already?"

"Finished the case early. I decided to do my paperwork tomorrow." She stated, turning back towards the way that she had came. "Hizashi told me that you've been working hard."

Shouta shrugged. "I guess so."

"Don't cut yourself so short, kitten." Kazumi stated, reaching back and running her fingers through her son's hair. "You will make a wonderful hero."

The Omega sighed. "Mom, I'm going to take a shower." He said. He didn't wait for his mother to say anything to him before he turned on his heel and headed up to his bathroom.

Feburary 28th. The day of the Entrance Exam. He had done it. He had actually did it. Standing on top of all of the trash from the beach, Izuku yelled out as he breathed heavily. The last ten months had been nothing but absolute intense training. All Might had scolded him once already for him going off the training regime and going further.

Izuku didn't just want to be get into U.A. He wanted to excel. Excelling the expectionations of everyone around him, that was what he was going to do. His eyes moved across the completely empty beach.

"Holy crap!" He had barely heard it but he knew All Might was here. From the change in the blonde Alpha's voice he knew that he changed from his lanky form to his muscular form that was known as the Number One hero. "Holy SUPERCRAP!"

Izuku muttered under his breath has he felt his knees give out from underneath him. The wind gushed around him as he went falling towards the ground. He smiled as he realized that All Might had got him at last second. The blonde Alpha smiling down at him. With the infectious smile, the green haired teen couldn't help but smile back.

"I did it, All Might. I actually did it." Izuku whispered.

All Might's smile never wavered. "You exceeded my expectations, young Midoriya. You did it. You're body is now ready to recieve One for All." He stated, placing the young Alpha gently on his feet. Izuku felt the tears coming to his eyes. What did he do to deserve all this? All Might's time and energy spent on him. All Might held his phone out in front of him, showing the picture he had taken of Izuku ten months prior. "You've come so far, young Midoriya. This is you ten months ago with your weak little body. Now look at you." The blonde Alpha reached up towards his hair, yanking out one strand and holding it out in front of him. "You are ready for this gift." He paused, motioning towards the hair. "Eat this." Izuku made a noise as confusion covered his face. "You have to swallow some of my DNA to get my power.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it." Izuku muttered.

All Might huffed. "We don't exactly have time for this. The exam is today. EAT!" All Might hollered, forcing the hair into Izuku's mouth, holding his mouth closed to force him to eat the hair.

Shouta was absolutely nervous as he walked up to U.A. Today was the day of his recommendation exam. This was either going to kick start his future or tell him what he had been telling himself for months.

Unlike the other Recommendation students, he opted to go through the regular exam entrance. He knew his brother would be busy for a while with the Entrance Exam Orientation for the regular entrance exams and the recommendation exams would be taking place afterwards. He wasn't sure why he had came early. He had a few hours before his exam.

The sound of someone screaming forced him to look up from the ground. _It's him. _The same green haired boy he kept seeing was currently hovering above the ground by a girl with light brown hair. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could already see that... what was his name? Midoriya... That was his name. Midoriya was in mid panick mode.

_He throws himself at a villain without a second thought but the minute a cute girl talks to him he is a muttering mess. Who is this kid? _Shouta questioned to himself. Once Midoriya was back on the ground and the girl had taken off, he watched as Midoriya internally fought himself before following the rest of the students.

Shouta sighed to himself. He would probably go to the teacher's lounge and take a nap before his own exam. The rest of the teachers already knew who he was to Hizashi and wouldn't say anything about him sleeping at his brother's desk.

As he walked into the school, the green haired teen wouldn't leave his mind. What was up with that kid exactly? It was hard to tell at first but he could see the difference in his body from the Sludge Villain incident to now. It was obvious that Midoriya had been working hard but something about him bugged Shouta. It wasn't like other people he had seen at the entrance. Midoriya was something special. He knew that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyday**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Everyday! So this chapter picks up with the Entrance Exam and the Rommendation Exam. I won't be doing much of Izuku because well, we've seen him in the manga and anime. I will touch on what he was doing just to go with the flow cause I'm following both Izuku and Shouta in this story. Mostly Shouta though. Alright, so after this chapter we are gonna speed up a little bit and than focus more on Shouta than Izuku. I am following the anime in a way but it's going to be different in a lot of ways. Like the USJ arc is going to be similar but different than the anime because well Shouta isn't their teacher in this. He is their fellow classmate. Well anyway, for this chapter we are skipping the explanation of the entrance exam and are jumping straight into it. I've had to research the Recommendation exam for Shouta so I kinda have an idea of what is going on there. So it's a written exam, practical exam, and interview for the Recommendation. _

_In the last chapter we had the scene straight from the manga/anime where Deku was talking to Uraraka for the first time. I absolutely love that scene and I laugh every time so I added it in. Note Deku doesn't get a crush on her, he just got really embarassed and Shouta took it as like it was percieved in the show._

_Additional Notes: The song title for this chapter is Why Wait by Belinda which is from the Cheetah Girls 2. The song seems fitting for both Shouta and Izuku. If you don't know the song, it's basically about following your dreams and not letting anyone stop you. Because why wait? _

**Chapter Three: Why Wait (by Belinda) **

_Chapter Summary: Izuku starts his entrance exam. Meanwhile, Shouta does his recommendation exam. Later, they both recieve their letters to discover their future. _

Nervous wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of what Midoriya was feeling in that moment. He stood at the entrance of Battle Ground B. During the explanation of the practical exam with Present Mic, both him and Bakugou noticed that they were sent to separate testing sites. Bakugou had been put in Battle Ground A. Midoriya deducted that this was so that students from the same school couldn't work together.

The Alpha looked at the other examinees. He was quick to note that some of them had support gear. The one who stuck out to him was a blonde Beta with a belt. Looking around once more, his gaze landed on the same girl from that morning that kept him from falling on his face.

_Maybe, I should go thank her. _He thought. He started to walk over to her but froze when a hand landed on his shoulder. Peering over to the person, a feeling of dread come over him as he saw the same Alpha from before. The Alpha was taller than him with shaggy blue hair and glasses.

"She is preparing for the exam. She doesn't need any distractions. Ruin her chances to succeed?" The taller teen scolded. The others standing around them started to murmur.

Midoriya immediately started to protest. "No, no, no. Not at all!" The others around him were talking about the incident this morning with the girl and most of them were saying that he was already doomed.

Before he could say anymore a loud voice boomed out, "Alright! Let's get moving! Their are no countdowns in real battles! RUN, RUN, RUN, listeners! You are wasting your time here!" Midoriya immediately recognized the voice as Present Mic, who had been the same pro hero that had given them the information for the mock battles.

He turned to look back at the entrance and instantly his face dropped.The other examinees were already running into the replicated city, leaving him completely behind. _I'm already behind. _He panicked, yelling out, "Crap! Leave some villains for me!" He rushed on his feet, chasing after the others and into the testing arena.

x

Shouta sighed, looking down at the exam in front of him. He had already finished it and he had his chin leaning against his hand as he twirled his pencil in his fingers. Hizashi stood at the front of the room, whistling to himself as the rest of the candidates still worked on their exams.

From what Hizashi had told him, the practical exams were mock battles in ten minute incriments. His mind ventured off to Shinsou and Iida. They were both doing the regular exam. They had already had their written exam so they were on break and given a chance to change their clothes for the practical exams. During that break, Hizashi came in to give the written exam to the Recommendation Exam students. The written exam was easy. At least it was for him.

He looked back down to his exam once more. He was confident in his answers. He was sure about that. Once again his mother started to venture off again. Curly green hair came to his mind. Midoriya still confused him. The boy had ran straight for a villain to try and save a classmate but this morning he had tripped over his own feet. The day on the beach had surprised him. Midoriya had been talking about moving trash off the Muncipul beach. Shouta had walked directly next to that same beach this morning on his way to U.A. It had shocked him to see that the entire beach had been cleaned. The beach was beautiful. You could see the sand, the water line, the dock with the gazebo. It was beautiful. Shouta knew it in his gut that Midoriya had been the person who had cleaned it up. Midoriya was something else. With seeing him this morning, he knew that Midoriya had to be taking the Entrance exam. A part of him hoped that Midoriya would pass just so he could see him again.

"Alright! Listeners, time's up! Pencils down and pass up your exams." Hizashi called out, ripping Shouta out of his thoughts. Shouta handed his exam over to a teen, by scent an Omega, with half white half red hair. The other teen passed his and Shouta's exams forward until they reached Hizashi. "Alright. So we are going to take a small break. You can go get changed out of your school uniforms and get into something comfortable. You will have thirty minutes." The Voice hero stated. The students got up from their seats and started towards the door.

Shouta stopped for a moment when Hizashi reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Zashi?"

Hizashi looked over his shoulder to make sure that the other students were out of the room. The Alpha turned back and looked to his little brother. "Alright so we have the practical exam and interviews left. I'm allowed to conduct your practical exam but the interview will be with Principal Nezu for you cause of conflict of interest." He stated.

Shouta nodded, not choosing to verbally reply. The Omega went to walk out of the room but once again was stopped by Hizashi. "What is it, Hizashi?"

Hizashi smirked, peering over his sunglasses at him. "I saw you daydreaming. Could you of been possibly thinking of a boy?" The Alpha teased.

Shouta's face flushed and looked away from his brother. He jerked his hand out of Hizashi's grasp and attempted to hide his face. "Shut up."

"You are so fun to tease." Hizashi chuckled. "Alright, run along Shou. I'll see you in thirty."

x

Midoriya was panicking. Absolutely panicking. He somehow needed to get points but every where he looked all that remained were broken pieces to a robot. This was not turning out good. He had seen that girl again. Her quirk amazed him. With the touch of her finger tips, three different robots were lifted into the air. Once the pads of her fingers touched, the faux villains crashed to the ground in a jumbled mess. She braced herself on her knees as she took in shaky breaths. "That should be twenty eight points." She whispered.

Midoriya was in shock. The same Alpha from before came running by and with a swift kick, he also took out a faux villain. "That shound put me at 45 points."

_How did they get so many! _Midoriya thought through his stupor. He was only pulled out of his stupor once a loud explosion rang out through the arena. It caught everyone's attention as they looked around to find it.

Crashing came from in front of where he was standing. A green robotic arm reached out and grabbed the side of a building. Under the weight of the faux villain, the building came crashing down. He was quick to realize that the villain was one of the arena traps that Present Mic had been talking about. He feel to the ground in disbelief at the size of the robot. _Isn't this a little bit extreme? _

The robot brought its arm up into the air before it came barreling back to the ground and crushing the cement of the road. Dust and debris rushed past him and the rest of the examinees. Midoriya clenched his eyes shut in hopes of keeping the debris out of his eyes as he sheilded his face. Once the dust cloud started to disappear, Midoriya lowered his arm and looked back to the faux villain. The look of absolutely shock and disbelief still covering his features.

The screams got louder and the other candidates started running in the opposite direction. They ran by him in waves. He barely caught a glimpse of that Alpha through the corner of his eye giving him a concerned look. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, crawling on the ground. _I have to get out of here and find some smaller villains. I'm still at zero points. _

"JUST TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic's voice rang out over the arena. Midoriya let out a squeak of shock. Eight minutes had already passed? He had zero points, their was no way that he could possibly get enough points in time.

"OW!" A scream of pain caught Midoriya's attention. He knew that voice. Peering over his shoulder, he froze once he saw the head of brunette hair and familiar jump suit of the girl from that morning. His eyes followed her body and stopped on the rumble that her leg was caught under. She was completely pinned down. The robot was still moving and if something wasn't done quickly, she would be crushed under the weight of the faux villain.

It all happened fast. Midoriya was up on his feet, rushing towards the arena trap. He crouched down, feeling the surge of energy go through him before he shot up into the air. The robot's rectangular face was now directly in front of him. His hair whipping into his face from the force of the wind gusts around him. He balled his hand into a fist, the same surge of power coming to his arm. His jump suit sleeve ripped away at the pressure as his veins glowed red. All Might's voice rang through his head as he yelled out, "SMASH!" His fist connected with the faux villain. The villain's robotic face caving in. A series of explosions followed behind in its wake causing the robot to fall apart and fall to the ground.

_This is just like with Kaachan... I moved without thinking. This time I have a quirk... real power. _

"JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

Midoriya let out a small gasp as he felt the wind around his body. He looked to the ground, a scream erupted from him as he watched the ground get closer. _All right, I jumped using One for All. Maybe I can use it to get down. Just like All Might. It should be a piece of cake. Right. Right. Rightrightrightrightright. _

His thoughts paused. He couldn't feel either of his legs or the arm that he had used to punch with. He looked over his shoulder and let out a small noise of disbelief. _I'm broken! _Both of his legs wiggled usually behind him and his other arm as well. They were all each a nasty shade of dark purple.

He looked back to the ground, his eyes burning from the rush of air hitting his eyes. _All Might warned me about this. This power, I can barely control it and this is only a hair of his power. I got ahead of myself with that villain. I'm acting like a pro but don't even have the abilities of a side kick. _He mind raced. He had to think of something quick. The ground was getting closer by the second. _No, this is not the end. I know... a Detriot Smash. _

The ground was getting dangerously close, he could see his shadow now. Even with both of his legs and arm broken, if he wanted to live he would have no choice but to break the other arm. Right now it didn't matter if he had just zero points. He needed to live.

He let out a shout, his unbroken arm pulled back with his hand in the form of a fist. He could do this. Pain erupted from his cheek as he felt something soft but hard connect with his face. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the ground underneath him as he hovered over it. It was like he was defying gravity. He barely heard the same girl's voice whisper and he finished his fall to the ground.

_It's her. She stopped my fall again. It sure seemed to take a lot out of her. At least she doesn't look injuried. That's a relief. _

Looking away from the Beta girl, he slapped his hand to the ground and attempted to crawl. He still had a minute and a free arm. He needed at least one point. He didn't realize that he had been speaking out loud until he heard Present Mic shout, "TIME'S UP!" with sirens following immediately after. In shock, he felt his eyes roll backwards and the world went dark.

x

Shouta now stood at the obstacle course. His eyes roaming over the different landscapes in his sight. His practical exam was a three kilometer obstacle course with the use of quirks. The number seventeen was stuck to the front of his shirt.

The races were set up with six at a time going through the course. Shouta had been placed in the group with the same Omega that he had handed his exam too. Looking between the others, he was at a huge disadvantage. He was much smaller than the rest of the males and even the girls were taller than him. His quirk worked at cancelling out other quirks. He was quick on his feet. He could get the upper hand by cancelling out the other candidate's quirks. If he did that though, he was using his quirk to sabotage others.

Now, Shouta stood in the middle of the other five participants of the first race. He knew he wasn't going to pull out in first. At least, not unless if he had used his quirk and used his speed to his advantage. It felt wrong. This test was to show case their abilities, not tear others down.

Shouta took a deep breath as Hizashi called out for them to start. The Omega dashed forward, pulling ahead of every one else. He knew this lead wouldn't last long. Wind swirled around him and an Alpha with a military type hair cut flew by him on his left side. The air on his right side started to get cold as ice came into his field of vision and the Omega he had been next to went by the whirlwind.

Shouta was shocked that he was keeping such good distance with the two. They weren't that far ahead of him. The first obstacle came up and Shouta threw his body into the ground and slid underneath the fallen tree. He rolled back up to his feet and dashed off again.

The Alpha and Omega who had passed him were still close in his line of sight. A ramp came up and Shouta took in a deep breath before picking up his speed. His feet left the ground and he kept himself from flailing. His feet connected with the ground once more with a thump. It took him a second to regain his balance and he started his dash again.

In front of them were a series of trees close together. The Alpha and Omega stopped using their own quirks and did the forest on foot. Shouta dunked and jumped over the limbs of the trees. He managed to get a slight lead but once they were out of the woods, he knew the two behind him would activate their quirks again. That didn't matter at the moment. He just needed to have a good time to counteract the lack of him using his quirk.

The broke through the trees, choosing the take the downhill path. The uphill path would add time due to him being on his feet. The other two could easily use the uphill path. He gained speed as he went down the hill. He muttered to himself as a lake came into view. He looked to the side to the uphill path and noticed the drop. If he had gone the other way, he would of fallen in. If he had gone that way, he wouldn't of had time to brace himself for the impact of the water.

The Omega and Alpha were already across the lake but the other racers were still behind him. He took a moment before diving into the water. The stream was rough but he forced himself forward. He was maybe in the water a minute before he was to the other side and he pulled himself out.

Next was a patch of land with holes in the ground to each side. On the sides were hills that resembled ramps. Dashing towards the side, he ran up the side and flipped in the air. Landing on the next patch of ground, he jumped to the next patch before going to his hands and bracing his feet on a tree branch. He pulled himself up into the tree. The next hole was too large for him to jump from the ground. Standing on the branch, he launched himself from the wood and free falled to the next patch of ground.

There were no more holes on the ground so Shouta ran straight forward. He made it half a kilometer before he came up to a cliff. It was a step cliff. He couldn't jump without hurting himself if he landed on his feet. He thought for a moment before he jumped, forcing his back to connect with the ground. Thankfully the dirt was loose so he slid down until he landed on his feet.

There was only half a kilometer left till the finish line. It was a straight shot from there. In front of him, the Alpha and Omega passed the finish line. From what he could see, the Alpha pulled in first by just a foot. Shouta breathed through his nose and out of his mouth as he took off into a run. After a moment, he was passing the finish line.

x

The practical exam had finished thirty minutes before. Shouta had changed out of his jogger clothes that were now soaking wet and covered in mud and leaves. He was back in gakuran from his school. Hizashi had handed out towels to the racers who had no choice but to swim through the lake. The towel was hanging from his neck, keeping his dripping hair from hitting his neck and clothes.

Interviews had already started for the first group of racers and he was waiting on Principal Nezu. Hizashi was doing the interviews for the others like he was supposed too. He was a major conflict of interest for Hizashi.

"Aizawa-kun, come with me." Shouta looked up to see the small mammal peeking out of his office. Shouta got up from his chair and followed the mammal into his office. Nezu smiled at him as he rounded his desk and sat in his chair. "Alright, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer me honestly."

Shouta nodded. "Yes, sir."

Nezu looked down at the file in front of him. "Okay, Aizawa-kun, what made you want to become a hero?" The Principal questioned.

Shouta pressed his lips together, thinking for a minute before replying, "I want to be the person that helps people. People can rely on even in the middle of the night. I don't want to be like All Might for the fame, the publicity. I want to be that hero that doesn't need that recognization. Just be me but saving people at the same time." Shouta stated, looking to the mammal.

Nezu didn't change his facial expression as he was writing on the notepad in front of him. "In a situation where you are cornered by villains and you have someone you are protecting. What would you do?" Nezu asked, looking back up to watch Shouta's facial expression.

Shouta didn't even give a thought before he was answering, "I would stop at nothing to keep that person safe. Even if it got me killed. I would make sure I called for back up and continue to fight. I would refuse to let those villains near that person." He paused. "That person would be innocent. A civilian. It would be my job as a hero to protect them at all costs."

Nezu still kept the poker face as he wrote down Shouta's answer. They went back and forth with a few questions before Nezu gave him a smile. "I was watching the practical exam today with the candidates for recommendations. I noticed something." He paused, watching Shouta completely tense. "Your quirk is Erasure. You could have easily erased the quirks of the candidates Inasa Yoarashi and Shoto Todoroki and pulled into first. Yet you didn't. I want to know why."

Shouta was in shock at the question. "I want to become a hero. If I sabotage others even if I could pull ahead and come in first, that doesn't make me a hero. It would make me a villain."

x

It had been a week since the Entrance exam. Midoriya sat on the couch, a weight in his hand as he curled his arm. His phone rested on the table in front of him as he thought to himself. He had barely passed the written exam in his own calculations and he had gotten a zero in the practical. He had no chance of getting into U.A. Who was he kidding? He had failed. He had failed All Might.

The door suddenly swung open and his mother was clamering on the floor. Her arms swinging out in every which direction as she stumbled on her words. "They're here! Izuku! They're here! Your test results are here from U.A!" She exclaimed, holding out the envelope with the U.A. insigna on the back.

Now he was going to know for sure just how much he failed.

He got up from his spot, taking the letter from his mother without much of a word and headed for his bedroom. When he read his results, he didn't want his mother to see the disappointed look on his face.

Currently, he was sitting at his desk. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there before he grabbed a hold of the letter. He had to do this. No matter what his results were. Unlike opening it like a normal person, he grabbed the two sides and jerked it until it ripped into two. A small disk fell onto his desk and he paused for a moment. As soon as the disk fell completely onto the table, it lit up and a small projection showed up in front of him.

_"Booyah! I am here as a projection!" The All Might on the screen exclaimed, his face up close to the camera it had been recorded on. _

Midoriya's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "Wait All Might!" He paused looking between the projection and the envelope in his hand. "This is from U.A., isn't it?!" He was beyond confused at the moment. Why was All Might telling him his results?

_"I know it's been a while but with great power comes great responsibilities and a lot of paperwork!" All Might stated, placing his arm in front of his chest and bowing. "My apologizes, young man." All Might leaned back up before he continued. "I didn't just come to this town to fight villains. You are looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!" _

He definitely had to be in shock now. All Might was going to be teaching at U.A? He watched for a moment as he watched the exchange between All Might and a guy off to the side.

_"Anyway, moving on." All Might paused, looking back towards the camera. "You may have passed the written test but you got zero combat points in the practical exam. Sorry." _

Midoriya looked down at the surface of his desk with a feeling of sadness. "I know that. Of course I know. It's all I've thought about." He clutched his pajama pants in his hands, tears springing to his eyes. _I'm a failure. _

_"Fortunately, their were other factors." _This statement caused Midoriya to slowly look up from his lap and back up at the projection. _"Before we get to that, I have another surprise! I have a short clip for your viewing pleasure!" All Might exclaimed, pointing behind him to the monitor. _

_The same girl from the exam came onto the screen. "Um, sorry to interrupt but do you got a sec?" _

Midoriya's eyes widened as the girl came onto the screen. "It's that nice girl."

_"She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man. What did she have to say? Well you will have to stay tuned to find out!" All Might exclaimed, pushing a button to continue the video. _

_The girl started speaking once more, this time another person was in the frame with her. He could see the back of Present Mic facing him as the pro looked down at the girl. "You know that boy with the messy hair, all the freckles. It's hard to discribe his face? It's kinda plain looking. I dunno. I was wondering if it is possible if I can give him some of the points I earned in the exam?" She paused for a second before continuing. "I heard him say something about wanting to just get one point in. Which just seems crazy. How can someone who could take down that huge villain have no points in the end? He would of had a better score if he hadn't stop to help me! He saved me! I have to make it up to him! Please, sir! Can't you just give him my points?" All Might paused the video._

Midoriya's breath held in his throat as he got up from his chair, in complete disbelief in what he was seeing.

_"You have a quirk now yes but it is your actions that define you." All Might paused, crossing his arms in front of him like an X. "You see, the practical wasn't graded on just combat alone." _

_Now Present Mic and the girl were once again on the screen. "Thanks so much for coming to the station with your request." Mic paused, placing his hand on the girl's head. "But there's not reason to give him your points. The kid is charting well on his own."_

_Now once again All Mightt stood in front of the screen. "How could a hero course reject someone who is so willing to help others? No matter of the consequeneces to himself?After all that is what makes a hero. That is what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good." _

Midoriya was in complete shock, his mouth hanging open as his eyes widened even impossibly more. On the screen came a score sheet. One word caught his attention: RESCUE.

_"So we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains." He paused, All Might's voice getting louder by the second, "IZUKU MIDORIYA! Sixty rescue points!" The image of the girl came back to the screen once more, "And Ochaco Uraraka! Fourty five rescue points! You both passed the exam!" _

Midoriya could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He actually did it. He passed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

_On the screen, All Might held his hand out in front of him and said, "Welcome, Izuku. You have made it! You are now part of the hero academia!"_

x

It had been a week since the Recommendation Exam. Shouta knew he most likely passed the written exam but the practical he had came in third in his own race. He wasn't sure about the other candidates and what place he had got in the practical exam. He dreaded the thought of his interview with Principal Nezu. The mammal had kept a complete poker face through the entire interview. He was nervous about getting his results back.

He should of used his quirk. He knew it. He probably failed his exam because of the fact he refused to use the one advantage he had over the others. He laid on his bed in silence. The silence was calming. His mother's cat was at his feet purring happily.

His door burst open and both him and the cat jumped. "SHOUTA! IT'S HERE!" Hizashi yelled. Shouta activated Erasure, watching his brother sputter for a moment before he closed his eyes and his hair fell back against his ears. Hizashi coughed for a second before walking over and holding an envelope out to him. "Your results are here." Shouta gave a small thank you before he took the envelope. "Do you want me here?" The blonde questioned, watching as Shouta nodded. Hizashi smiled as he sat on the bed as Shouta got up and went to his desk.

Shouta opened up the evenlope and a small disk came out and onto his desk. Shouta's eyes widened as All Might came up on the projection.

_"I am here!" All Might exclaimed. "I am the newest faculty member of U.A. and I got the the priviledge of giving out the results of the Recommendation Exam!" _

Shouta turned to look at Hizashi in disbelief. "All Might is going to be teaching at U.A?!"

Hizashi shrugged. "He was kinda a secret, ya dig. Sorry, kitten, I couldn't say anything." The blonde stated, a grin plastered on his face.

_"Shouta Aizawa, the one student out of this year to get SIX recommendations. That was the most out of all the students this year." All Might paused with a large smile on his face. "A recommendation is for the exceptional students of their schools and you are definitely one of them!"_

Shouta felt his face flush at the compliment. "I wish I could tell him to shut up." He muttered.

_"It definitely showed within your exams! Shouta Aizawa, scored top in written exam with the highest score!" All Might exclaimed. _

Shouta's jaw dropped again. How did he score the highest?! "I was the top student of the written exam?" He questioned in shock.

Hizashi got up from the bed, wrapping his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "You are beyond smart, Shou. Of course you took the top spot."

_All Might chuckling caught their attention once more. "I watched your practical exam. I also know what quirk you have. It's Erasure. You had every chance to pull in front of the others if you had used your quirk but you didn't." the Alpha paused. "Your interview with Principal Nezu, you gave your reason. You said you would be a villain if you sabotaged others. That is thinking like a hero, Shouta Aizawa. You ranked third overall in the practical exam!" All Might smiled, showing the score card of their speeds. He was only fourty seconds behind Todoroki. "Your interview with Principal Nezu was ranked as the top interview of the day out of votes by the entire staff minus Present Mic due to your conflict of interest." _

Shouta felt the tears coming to his normally dry eyes. Had he actually done it? Without using his quirk of all things? He could feel Hizashi practically bouncing on his feet as the projection continued.

_"Congradulations, Shouta Aizawa. You passed. Welcome to the hero academia!" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyday**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Everyday! So we are time skipping to UA! Don't really have much for an author's note this time. We are finding out our mystery homeroom teacher y'all! But anyway, on with the fic! So I'm not covering much for Izuku for this chapter and it's mostly going to be Shouta since we've already seen what is going on with Izuku! Note that Shouta is smol xD like he's tiny just because. I will actually explain why I did this later. So Midoriya is 5'5 and Shouta stands in height directly the same height as Jirou and Hagakure. So he's 5'0 even. _

**Chapter Four: I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (by the High School Musical Cast)**

_Summary: Shouta and Izuku start their first days at U.A. When the Quirk Assessment Test goes aray, Shouta is left in a state of confusion. _

"I'm so proud of you, Shouta!" Kazumi exclaimed, throwing her arms around Shouta, who was now fully dressed in U.A. High School's uniform. "My baby's growing up!" She faked cried.

Shouta huffed as he forced his way out of the grip of his mother. "Mom, I have to be going." He muttered, grabbing his shoulder bag from in front of the door.

Kazumi just smiled at him. "I know but I can at least say that." She said, ruffling some of Shouta's ebony locks. "I am your mother after all."

Shouta gave a slight smile to her before waving as he walked out the door. Hizashi was waiting for him already by his car to take him to the school. Technically, Hizashi should have left thirty minutes before but the rest of the staff knew that Hizashi was going to be bring him to school on the first day.

"Let's get going, kitten!" Hizashi exclaimed, motioning towards the car. Shouta didn't say anything to him as he rounded the car and got into the passenger's seat and Hizashi took the driver's seat. The drive was mostly silent other than Hizashi's constant humming and tapping on the stirring wheel. "You know, I saw this kid during the exam that reminded me a lot of All Might." Hizashi stated. Shouta's head perked up, looking over to his brother. While he hated some things about All Might, he respected the hero and for anyone to get compared to the Number One hero was an amazement all on it's own. "He took down a zero pointer robot to save another examinee. I've only seen that kind of power in All Might but he ended up breaking both legs and one of his arms. He did amazing in the examine though despite getting zero villain points." Hizashi explained.

"So he like... used his quirk and just broke himself?" Shouta questioned, completely intrigued with what Hizashi was telling him. He wasn't sure who Hizashi was talking about but from what he heard from Hizashi the zero point robots were something that you didn't want to face. Yet this kid apparently took it down in one shot and saved another person at the same time. If he broke himself to do it, it sounded a bit reckless to him.

"Pretty much." Hizashi replied, pulling into the teacher's entrance at U.A. "You can go in with my through the teacher's door or you can go through the main entrance."

Shouta shrugged, getting out of the car once Hizashi parked. "I'll go out front." He muttered, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. With a quick goodbye, he checked over his shoulder before heading off towards the main entrance of the school. Students were already heading through the gates towards their classes.

It wouldn't take him long to get to his own classroom. He already knew the layout of the school and which rooms were where. Perks of having a brother working at the school. The halls were loud as students were pilling into their respective classrooms. Shouta looked down to his feet as he walked. The only thing he didn't know about walking into the classroom is who is homeroom teacher was going to be. He knew the entire staff at U.A. but he didn't know which courses they exactly taught. He only knew Hizashi was the English teacher. Thanks to Hizashi, he would pass the class with flying colors. Another perk of your brother being a teacher and growing up with said person your entire life.

"Class 1-A... Class 1-A..." He knew that voice. Shouta turned on his heel just in time for a body to collide with his and the two went falling into the floor. The Omega's face flushed once he realized exactly how they fell. The other person's body completely flushed against his, pressing him into the floor. He cracked his eyes opened to see wide green eyes staring back at him with a mop of curly green hair brushing against his forehead. "Oh my god.. I'm so sorry!" The teen exclaimed, braced on his forearms as he stared down at Shouta.

_Midoriya. _

Shouta's face reddened more once he caught Midoriya's clear Alpha scent. The perfect mixture of citrus and forest. The Alpha's face flushed the second he realized how close he was to the smaller boy underneath him. "Could... you get off of me?" Shouta mumbled.

Midoriya muttered another quick apology before climbing off of the Omega and standing up. The Alpha smiled down at him and reached his hand out. "Let me help you up." He said, his voice soothing to the Omega.

Shouta wasn't sure what made him actually reach out and grab the Omega's hand. Midoriya pulled Shouta off of the ground, causing the Omega to come chest to chest with him. Shouta wanted to curse to himself once he realized that his forehead only barely reached Midoriya's chin. Midoriya immediately apologized once more before fully letting the Omega go.

Shouta didn't say anything as he reached down and grabbed his bag and throwing it back over his shoulder. That was definitely not how he imagined his first day would start. He paused for a second. Midoriya had been saying Class 1-A when he turned the corner. The Omega turned to face Midoriya once more. "Do you need help finding Class 1-A?"

Midoriya smiled. "Yeah, actually. I don't have a clue where it is." The Alpha mumbled, his face shading pink as he scratched the back of his head.

Shouta shrugged and motioned for the Alpha to follow him. "I know where it's at. I'll show you." The two walked mostly in silence down the hallway.

_So he passed and he's in the same class as me. That's good. Not suprising honestly. _Shouta thought. He made a small noise in his throat and his face reddened over, causing Midoriya too look over at him. "Something wrong? Um, I don't know your name. I'm Izuku Midoriya." The Alpha questioned, his face covered in concern as he looked down at the Omega.

"I'm fine." Shouta quickly shook his head, willing his mind to listen to him. "I'm Shouta Aizawa." He quickly mumbled, trying to hide the fact that his voice went up an octave.

Midoriya smiled at him. "I'm in Class 1-A, you?"

Shouta stopped walking at the Class 1-A doorway, causing Midoriya to almost crash into him. "So am I."

Midoriya didn't say anything as he focused in on the door. Shouta sighed as he could hear a two very loud voices from inside arguing over god knows what. He didn't catch what Midoriya had mumbled before the Alpha was opening the door and completely froze.

Shouta immediately recognized one of the two voices once the door was fully opened and his eyes landed on Tenya Iida talking hastily to a blonde sitting at one of the desks with his feet kicked up onto the table. Shouta rolled his eyes once he heard exactly what Tenya was saying. The blonde just smirked at him as Tenya continued on with his triaid about respecting school property. The two argued back and forth for a moment. Shouta quickly slipped into the room just before Tenya stopped completely once his eyes landed on the door. "It's him." Within seconds the entire class was looking at the door where Midoriya still stood. "Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida!"

Tenya wasn't able to continue before Midoriya cut him off with, "I know. My name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." It was clear that Midoriya was completely nervous. The two talked back and forth before a girl's voice cut in from behind Midoriya.

"Hey! Falling boy!" The girl exclaimed.

Tenya turned his attention from Midoriya and the girl over to Shouta and smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again, Shouta." He stated. "It's been a while."

Shouta nodded at him choosing not to say anything, gaining looks from both Midoriya and the girl.

Midoriya and the girl talked for a moment before something in the corner of Shouta's eye caught his attention. The girl continued to talk on about orientation before the window burst open.

Shouta's eyes widened as he saw a hand grab ahold of the window frame. It took eight seconds for the others to realize the new person entered the room. The Omega felt his eye twitch as he heard a loud, "Welcome to Class 1-A!"

Midoriya's face lit up almost instantly as his eyes landed on the newcomer. "I know you! You're Loud Cloud!" He exclaimed, practically jumping in place with the excitement that bubbled in him.

Shouta sighed. _Just my luck. _"Can't come through the door like a normal person?" The person grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Oboro Shirakumo finally came through the window, the cloud that he had been sitting on dispersing once his feet settled on the floor. "Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late, there was something I had to take care of." Shouta looked at the man in confusion as Shirakumo's gaze landed on him with a mischevious look in his eye.

Midoriya paused, looking over to Shouta with shock on his face. "You know him?"

Shouta shrugged. "He's my brother's best friend." He mumbled, moving from foot to foot as the rest of the class between him and Shirakumo. "Of course I would get stuck with you."

Another cloud came through the window and moved around the room, dropping gym uniforms onto each of the desks. Shirakumo looked back to the door as footsteps rang from the hall until it stopped at the door. The blue haired man looked over to Shouta as his grin got wider. "My quirk is amazing for transportation so why not go through the window? It's convenient!" He paused as he walked over to Shouta and threw his arm over the Omega's shoulder. "Oh c'mon, don't be like that. You know you love me." He leaned in close to Shouta's ear and whispered a quick, "Just wait for it. You'll love me again later."

Shouta's face practically lit up once he realized who was at the door. Hitoshi Shinsou came into the room with a shy smile. His hand on the base of his neck as he looked between his new classmates. "So for the first time in a long time, 1-A will have twenty one students instead of twenty." Shirakumo stated, turning his head to look to Hitoshi. "Meet Hitoshi Shinsou."

From what he had heard from Hitoshi when they got their results, Hitoshi had failed the practical but had passed the written to be able to get into the General Studies department. The Indigo haired Omega had been upset over it but he had applied for the general course just in case so he could work up into the heroics course.

Hitoshi gave a slight smile once his gaze settled onto Shouta and he moved over to where Shouta now stood. "I thought you were supposed to be in Gen Ed?" Shouta questioned quietly.

Hitoshi shrugged. "I totally bombed the entrance exam except for about twenty rescue points and they called me into the judging room afterwards. I got a different exam." He paused, a smirk coming to his face. "I creamed your brother and Kayama-san."

Shouta smiled, looking back over to the rest of the class. "Looks like all three of us are here."

Hitoshi leaned against the wall with a small laugh. "Not surprising since Tenya is from the Iida family. He is literally bred to be a hero." The indigo haired Omega bumped his shoulder against Shouta's and motioned to Midoriya. "It's that kid from the Sludge villain attack. The one you couldn't stop talking about." He leaned in close enough that no one could hear what he whispered into Shouta's ear. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Shouta made a distressed noise and hid his face in Hitoshi's shoulder and the taller boy chuckled. "Alright, get dressed and let's go. You're wasting time!" Shirakumo called out.

_Thank god. _

Shouta practically ran to grab his uniform and rushed out of the room towards the locker rooms. He slowed down to a slow walk once he got to the room.

_Hitoshi doesn't know what he's talking about. It's not like that at all. _Shouta huffed as he slipped off his uniform and put on the gym clothes that were provided for him.

x

The entire class was finally dressed out and standing at the practice field. Shirakumo stood not far from them with a phone in his hand, staring out at them. Shouta wanted to roll his eyes again for the fifteenth time that day when he heard Uraraka say, "Orientation, we're going to miss it!"

Shouta moved his gaze back over to Shirakumo to see the normal 'sunshine' smile turn into an almost sadistic grin. "I get to run my class however I want. Being a hero doesn't leave time for ceremonies. While there are such things as galas, festivals, benefits, you never stop actually working. Jumping into action at every second." He paused, turning slightly till he was facing a white circle in the dirt. "Today we are going to gage your potentional as a zero. Show me exactly why you're here. The hero course is only supposed to have twenty aspiring heroes per class. Yet, I have twenty one." Shouta didn't like where this was going. He's seen Shirakumo be serious before compared to his normal go to attitude. "So the person who comes in last will be expelled immediately."

The class let out shouts of protest all except Tenya, Hitoshi, Shouta, and a couple of others. _He's not serious. _Shouta thought with a frown.

"You've had fitness tests in the past but you never got to use your quirks before. Hero society doesn't allow for the people with strong quirks to use their full potential. I want to see what you can do." Shirakumo stated, tossing a ball in his free hand, throwing it over to the same blonde kid who was arguing with Tenya earlier. "Bakugou, you managed to get the highest score in the entrance exam. Do you remember how far you could throw a ball in middle school?"

Bakugou scoffed. "67 meters I think."

Shirakumo smirked. "Now, do it with your quirk. Let's go. Times wasting." The cloud user stated, motioning for Bakugou to enter the circle.

Bakugou made a noise in his throat before he positioned himself. After a moment, he yelled out "Die!" and released the ball with a series of explosions following behind it. Shouta watched in shock as the ball quickly disappeared from sight and Shirakumo turned to face the class.

705.2 Meters

The class exclaimed in disbelief at the distance. Shouta already knew that he probably was not going to be very good at most of the tests. He would only probably get a good score in the meter dash, side jumps, and toe touches but when it came to strength, he was lacking quite a bit.

Shirakumo smirked again. "Let's get started."

x

Shouta had been right. He did do good in the fifteen meter dash, his time was close to the frog girl's, Asui, he believed her name was. He was just a second behind her. He knew he had speed to his advantage. The side to side jumps, he got up to around fifty before he had to stop because he became breathless. Now it was time for the ball toss.

Standing in the middle of the circle, the rest of the class was looking at him. He heard Uraraka mutter to Midoriya with a quick, "I wonder what his quirk is. I haven't seen him use any type of quirk."

Yaoyorozu, he recognized her almost immediately from the Recommendation Exam along with Todoroki, turned to her and smile. "He is a recommendation student. He tested against Todoroki but I don't know his quirk. He never used it during our exam either."

_It doesn't matter what my quirk is. It's useless here. _He thought. Only Tenya, Hitoshi, and Shirakumo knew what his quirk was within this classroom. Erasure was great against people but it left him practically quirkless to everything else. It depended on his own strength and speed now. After watching the others, it left him feeling almost powerless. Only a few other students had quirks that would be close to what he felt. The Invisible girl would be one but her quirk is great in stealth. Hitoshi also was similar to him. His quirk only worked against people too. If Hitoshi could somehow brainwash a ball to float away that would be cool. Sadly, impossible.

_Let's get this over with. _

Shouta took in a deep breath before pulling his arm back and launching the ball into the air. In no way would he get a score close to some of his classmates but hopefully maybe he could get a good score. He heard the soft thud before he looked over to Shirakumo.

The cloud user turned the device in his hand to show Shouta his score.

82 meters.

_Not bad. Better than junior high. _

"Midoriya, your turn." Shirakumo called out. Shouta turned from the circle and walked over to the spot towards the spot he had been in before next to Hitoshi. Which just so happened to be next to Shirakumo.

"That was pretty good, Shou." Hitoshi whispered. "Better than my fifty five meters."

Shouta smiled softly. "You haven't worked on your physical strength. You need to, especially because of your quirk. If it comes down to it, at some point you will need to fight hand to hand." The ebony haired Omega explained.

His gaze moved back over to Midoriya. The Alpha had yet to use his quirk either. What was even his quirk? It had to be something powerful if he passed the entrance exam against robots. The green haired kid stared at the ball with what Shouta would call either sadness or even contemplation. The Alpha was clearly having an internal battle with himself.

"This is going to suck." Shirakumo muttered, catching both Hitoshi and Shouta's attention. "The judges passed him with rescue points. Well deserved rescue points but he can't control his quirk. He's going to break himself just like he did in the exam."

_"You know, I saw this kid during the exam that reminded me a lot of All Might. He took down a zero pointer robot to save another examinee. I've only seen that kind of power in All Might but he ended up breaking both legs and one of his arms. He did amazing in the examine though despite getting zero villain points."_

Hizashi's voice rang in Shouta's head from their conversation this morning. _That kid had been Midoriya? That means, he's about to break his arm again. He will have to forfeit the rest of the test. He'll get expelled. _

The Omega's heart pounded against his chest as he watched a determined look come onto Midoriya's face and his entire arm light up as he went to throw the ball. _I can't let that happen. _Without a thought, Shouta activated his quirk just as Midoriya was about to release the ball.

"Fourty seven meters!" The bot calling the distance yelled out. Midoriya's eyes widened as he stared at the ball before he looked back to his hands. Looking at his hands in disbelief.

"What gives... I was trying to use it just now..." Midoriya muttered.

Shirakumo looked down to Shouta in shock. The cloud user thought for a second, muttering to Shouta to keep his quirk activated before approaching Midoriya. "Aizawa erased your quirk."

Collectively, the rest of his classmates looked to him as well. Shock, disbelief, amazement. Anything you could think of were written on their faces.

_Why did I do that? _Shouta questioned himself, the guilt filling him from erasing Midoriya's chances at a good score. _What if Oboro was wrong? What if it wouldn't of happened?_

Midoriya looked at Shouta with a mixture of shock and amazement. Shouta's hair defying gravity and floating into the air, his thunderstorm colored eyes now glowing red. His face was unreadable as the Omega stared at him. Midoriya forced himself to look away and turned his attention back to Shirakumo. "You were going to break your bones again just now? Weren't you?" Shirakumo didn't give the teen a chance to speak before he leaned in close to him. "If that is the case you would be nothing more than a liability. Don't force me to cut your career sort because you can't control your quirk. Find a way to balance out your power." Shirakumo stated, his voice stern and sincere. Midoriya gulped as Shirakumo turned to face the class once more. The teacher pausing once he got to Shouta. "Deactivate your quirk." Shouta didn't reply but instead blinked and allowed his quirk to deactivate, causing his hair to fall back down to where it belonged. "Take your last throw, Midoriya."

Midoriya got another ball, looking down at it for a moment before taking a deep breath. Shouta watched closely as the ball was still in the Alpha's hand with the exception of a finger. Like before with his arm, the tip of his finger glew and the ball went flying into the air. "SMASH!" The Alpha yelled out as the ball left his grasp. Gasps left the students as well as Shirakumo as he stared at Midoriya.

"705.3 Meters!"

_What power. _Shouta thought, looking from where the ball disappeared into the sky back to Midoriya. His gaze settled on Midoriya's finger, which was now completely discolored. _He broke his finger. All that power... he waited until the last second of contact before he actually used his power to keep his injury down to a minimum. Smart. _

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Midoriya say, "See Mr. Shirakumo. I'm still standing!" The Alpha exclaimed, squeezing his hand shut over his broken finger.

"This kid." Shirakumo said, a large grin on his face. The Alpha teacher leaned down until he could whisper into Shouta's ear but only Hitoshi could hear what he had said alongside Shouta. "This is the same kid that you've been talking to Hizashi about... isn't it?" He teased, poking the Omega in the cheek. His words causing Shouta's face to heat up.

"Oboro." Shouta growled lowly. "Shut up."

A series of explosions from behind them caught their attention as Bakugou screamed out, "HEY DEKU, YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT?!"

Shirakumo quickly jumped into action, motioning for Shouta to join him. The Omega quickly caught on to exactly what Shirakumo wanted him to do. He quickly activated his quirk as Shirakumo used his own quirk to blind Bakugou. This caused the blonde Alpha to hult his movements and look around, only to see nothing. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugou growled. "WHY CAN'T I SEE?!"

"Stand down, Bakugou." Shirakumo growled, marching over and placing his hand on Bakugou's shoulder. He released calming pheromones, causing Bakugou to calm and submit within seconds. Teachers were allowed to use their pheromones in class as long as if it were to ensure the health and security of a student.

x

Finally with everything calmed down and the quirk assessment being over, the class was standing on the practice field with Shirakumo standing in front of them. Shirakumo clicked a button which caused the results of the assessment.

_13 Aizawa Shouta_

Shouta sighed in relief at seeing his placement. He did a lot better than he thought he had. Hitoshi was only a few lines under him and Tenya was more towards the top of the list. His gaze settled on the last place student and he felt his stomach drop.

_21 Midoriya Izuku_

_He's in last. _He looked over to where Midoriya stood in complete shock. _He's going to be expelled. _

"Oh yeah, I was never going to expell anyone." Shirakumo stated, giving a shy smile and scratching the back of his head. Immediately the students started to retailate at him. "Like I said earlier, for the first time in U.A.'s history, the hero course has an extra student."

"Of course he was lying. He just wanted us to do better." Yaoyorozu stated. "It was clear from the beginning."

Shouta was relieved, looking back to Midoriya, he could see the relief on his face too. Shirakumo walked over to the green haired teen with a smile. "Here's a pass to go see the old lady. She'll fix you up!"

_Well at least the normal Oboro is back. Serious Oboro just feels wrong. _

"You guys are dismissed." Shirakumo stated. The rest of the class immediately started for the locker rooms.

Shouta muttered to Hitoshi that he would join in a minute before he took off towards the direction that Midoriya had just left too. "Midoriya!" _What am I doing? _The Alpha stopped his stride and turned to face him and smiled. Shouta wasn't sure what had complied him to follow the Alpha.

"I was going to ask you once I got done with Recovery Girl but Aizawa... why did you erase my quirk?" Midoriya questioned. "It's a really amazing power! You kinda saved my butt back there. I would have been basically K.O'd from the rest of the test."

Shouta felt his face heat up slightly before he got his composure. "Shirakumo mentioned that you broke your arm in the exam, so I guess I just reacted. Your power is amazing. If you can control it." The Omega muttered, cursing himself at the nervousness in his voice.

Midoriya smiled softly and looked to the ground. "Yeah, I got my quirk late so I haven't had all the time to practice it yet. I will get there one day." Midoriya replied. "Thanks for your help. I need to go see Recovery Girl. I'll see you later!"

Shouta wasn't sure what to say at that point. "Yeah, see you later."

The Omega quickly turned on his heel and started for the locker room.

_I can't see what you will do, Midoriya. I would hate to see a dream end midway. Especially yours. _


End file.
